


Meal Planning

by Blacksheep28, firedrakegirl



Series: Soft Horrortale and Others [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksheep28/pseuds/Blacksheep28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedrakegirl/pseuds/firedrakegirl
Summary: Papyrus and Ora plan out meals together
Series: Soft Horrortale and Others [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595434
Kudos: 41





	Meal Planning

The night passed with little disturbance. When morning arrived Papyrus got up from the bed, tucked the blankets back around his brother, and went down to the kitchen. He could still hardly believe their turn in luck. He hummed a tune from last night’s show as he began to pull together the ingredients for a breakfast casserole.

Ora slept deeply but not soundly. She was plagued by a nightmare of the brothers’ human eating past. Every time she turned, she could see one of them, eating someone she loved. Her mind supplied cries for help and of pain. Just before she woke, they’d turned on her for food.

Papyrus had just finished the casserole, the smell waking his brother up to amble down into the kitchen. Sans grinned, pleased to see his brother so content and busy in the kitchen. "hey paps."

"SANS. I WAS JUST ABOUT TO GET YOU." Papyrus beamed and served up a large piece for his brother.

"couldn't stay away when i smelled your cooking," Sans told him.

"NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus walked to where Ora was sleeping and knocked on the desk. "ORA. BREAKFAST IS SERVED." Ora whimpered and rolled over, not really waking up. Papyrus gently reached out and shook her. She hid her face deeper in her nest, still not waking up. Papyrus grabbed Ora and rolled her out of her nest. "COME ON."

“Lemmeeee sleeeeep” She whined, even as she started to wake up.

"I CAN'T DO THAT," Papyrus told her briskly. "BREAKFAST WILL GET COLD." She blearily opened one eye and looked at him, squeaking in remembrance of her dream. Papyrus pulled back, instantly recognizing the fear in her gaze. "OH. SORRY TO BOTHER YOU."

She shook the sleep from her mind, forcing her to relax. “Papyrus, I’m sorry. I was having a nightmare.” She recognized the hurt on his face and scrambled to her feet. “Just a nightmare.” She said as much to reassure herself as him.

"I SEE. THAT'S PERFECTLY UNDERSTANDABLE," Papyrus told her cheerfully. He'd seen his brother wake up from nightmares often enough. Papyrus wished he understood more about the resets Sans had told him about, but at least he could always assure him he was right there. "A WARM BREAKFAST SHOULD HELP CHASE THE CHILLS OFF." He smiled hopefully.

“That sounds wonderful Papyrus. Thank you!” She smiled at him and opened her arms to offer a hug.

Papyrus smiled, pleased she seemed to feel better, and gave her a hug. "COME ON. WE SHOULD GO BEFORE SANS EATS EVERYTHING."

“Sounds good hun. After you!” She grinned, motioning for him to precede her into the kitchen. Papyrus walked ahead and got out another plate, serving out a generous portion for Ora before serving himself. Ora sat down and thanked him. “You didn’t have to do this Papyrus, but it looks amazing!” She turned to Sans. “G’morning Sans. Did you sleep well?”

“...yeah.” Sans grinned at her before turning back to the food. Papyrus happily began to eat up. “IT’S NO TROUBLE AT ALL! EASIER TO FEED A GROUP.”

Ora nodded her agreement before taking her first bite. “Oh! This is so good!” She exclaimed, maybe exaggerating slightly. . She was finding it easier to push away the nightmare than she expected, with the real things sitting right there, happily eating monster food.

"THANK YOU. I'VE IMPROVED A LOT OVER THE YEARS. IT'S INCREDIBLE WHAT YOU CAN LEARN WHEN PUSH COMES TO SHOVE." Papyrus preened as Sans stared dead eyed at Ora, trying to figure out who she was.

“Makes sense. I have some old recipes if you ever want to try them.” She offered with a smile before turning to Sans. “Is something wrong hun? Do I have something on my face?”

Sans continued to stare. “...no.”

“SANS, ORA IS OUR FRIEND,” Papyrus said brightly. “WE’RE GOING TO MAKE MEAL PLANS WITH HER.”

“...sounds nice.” Sans leaned back.

“But before we do that, I have a few annoying human things to take care of. Do you guys need anything before I do?” She asked, finishing her food.

“...no,” Sans said slowly. They had everything they needed. A lot of food, a human as a back up source-no can’t eat her-and a chance to kick back.

“WE ARE JUST FINE,” Papyrus assured her.

“Alright.” She grinned at them once more and headed to shower and put on real clothes. She figured she could work through her remaining issues in the shower before rejoining then.

Sans slowly worked through what had happened last night, forcing his mind to recall it. It was a bit patchy, but he knew the machine had somehow gotten him and Papyrus to the Surface. And he had been freaked out? No, another him. Sans watched Papyrus cheerfully clean up and very carefully put away the leftovers before getting out paper. “THIS WILL BE DIFFERENT FROM FEEDING SNOWDIN,” Papyrus remarked anxiously.

“...you’ll do great.”

A shortish time later, Ora rejoined then in the kitchen. “Sorry I took so long.”

Papyrus had at this point progressed to organizing the pens by colour. “IT’S FINE. READY?”

“Yessir!” She sat down at the table again, grinning.

“OKAY! I LOOKED THROUGH OUR SUPPLIES, AND WE HAVE ENOUGH FOR AT LEAST A MONTH.” Sans straightened up, looking more alert at that. “...a month?”

“THAT’S WITH NO MEALS SKIPPED SANS. BREAKFAST, LUNCH, AND DINNER.” Papyrus beamed.

Ora smiled. “And if you want snacks we have room in the budget for that too. If you want food we don’t have, well, you saw how close Walmart is, or we can go to a monster grocery store if there’s something else you need or want. And what you want matters.”

Papyrus looked to Ora. “NONE OF US WILL GO HUNGRY. RIGHT?” Sans couldn’t believe what he was hearing. After so long seeing the worst of humans it was hard to believe one would be so generous. Especially with knowledge of what they had done. There had to be a catch. His hand crawled into his broken eye socket, not yet tugging, just trying to focus.

“Not one of us will go hungry.” She promised. “But I know what I like to eat. I don’t know your favorites yet. I want to make sure to keep them in the house.”

“WE ARE NOT PICKY AT ALL,” Papyrus reassured Ora. “IT’S GREAT JUST TO EAT.”

“...papyrus used to like....spaghetti...”

“Oh, spaghetti. Now that’s something I haven’t made in a while. If you two would like, we can make it for lunch as a group?”

Papyrus tapped the table. “THAT WOULD BE NICE. AND WE HAVE ENOUGH BREAKFAST CASSEROLE FOR TOMORROW.”

“Alright, so why don’t we figure out the rest of the meals for the month.” She pulled out her phone and pulled up a recipe site. “Do you want to branch out in types of meals, or stick with simple?”

“THINGS THAT ARE EASY TO STRETCH OUT,” Papyrus said easily. “SOUPS, CASSEROLES, FRY UPS.”

She nodded. “Oki doki. That’s easy enough. And there are enough kinds of each to make it easy, and not get bored of any of it.”

Papyrus looked over Ora’s shoulder, happy to point out different recipes and figure out which they already had the ingredients for. Sans listened thoughtfully, looking more at peace than he had earlier. The paper quickly filled with Papyrus’ colourful notes. She was happy to be planning all these meals with Papyrus. When was the last time she’d had so much fun planning anything, let alone something so mundane?

"THIS LOOKS GREAT," Papyrus enthused. They had leftover days for eating what was left over from their cooking, and days to make fresh food, and not a single skipped meal. Papyrus beamed over at Sans. His brother grinned back, clearly pleased at how happy his brother was.

“Does this work for you too, Sans?” She asked, excited. She wanted to make sure both of her guests were happy.

"...yeah," Sans answered. He grinned widely. He didn't know how long they'd be here, or if this was some kind of dream, but he would definitely milk it for everything.

Ora worried a bit about Sans; he was hard to read, but she smiled. “Great.” Sans stared at Ora for a moment before nodding. She wasn't bad for a human.

Papyrus stood up, and froze. "I...DON'T HAVE PATROLS TO DO."

“Well, why don’t we have a movie day or something. You guys can relax.” She could start to try to tailor their new clothes and repair what she could of the old ones.

"THAT SEEMS AWFULLY LAZY," Papyrus fretted.

"...day on the couch sounds good," Sans said.

“A day of lazy can be good for you.” Ora encouraged. “And if you have questions about this world, you’re welcome to ask them.”

Papyrus frowned but nodded his head. Sans had already slipped off to the couch and settled down to relax. Papyrus snorted. At least he could always count on his brother to be the same. "WELL I SUPPOSE IT WOULD BE GOOD TO KNOW HOW HUMANS AND MONSTERS GET ALONG HERE."

“Wanna start with some tv?” Ora asked herding Papyrus to the couch and handing him the remote.

"ALRIGHT." Papyrus reluctantly settled down and flipped through the channels. It took very little time for him to become completely sucked into watching Chopped, yelling advice at the competitors.

Ora laughed, settling back into her nest with the boys’ old clothes, a needle, and thread. This was what they needed. A chance to be normal and feel safe. And she'd give it to them.


End file.
